And then there were none
by The Awsomactical Gurl
Summary: Far away on the coast of Devon is the beautiful soldier island. It is here that our hosts fate lies and with everyone being a suspect who can you trust? When only the dead are innocent.
1. Dear, Host

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Well this is my first story so I hope its okay. Please be nice!

This is the re-telling of a classic tale " and then there were none". its one of my favorite books and I figured what better way to tell it to you all than through Ourans host club! So with that said lets get cracking! But first…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the character of "Ouran High School Host Club" nor do I own "and then there were none". (sob)

* * *

In the window seat of the private jet, Mitsukuni Haninozuka sat with his stuffed bunny Usa-chan eating his third slice of raspberry cheese cake. Bored with the view he began reading the newspaper that his cousin Takashi Morinozuka put down. It was the same crap that was always in the news. Someone was killed ,there was some sort of big car wreak that killed even more people, another group of poor kids doing illegal bullshit… it was starting to get sad to read so he flipped toward the back where there were funny little captioned cartoons about miscellaneous things, not that they were particularly funny but it killed time.

Flipping through the last few pages he stumbled upon another article about Solider Island. The small island off the Devon coast was originally purchased by an American billionaire who was crazy about yachting. Unfortunately his third wife was a bad sailor which led him to sell the house and property. A few weeks later Hunny heard that the island had been brought by a Mr. Owen. Hunny drew the letter from his pocket. The hand writing was illegible but he was able to make out a few words: _Dearest Mitsukuni & Takashi…haven't seen you since you were just toddlers…must come to Solider Island… the most enchanting place… pastry chefs… communication with nature…bask in sunshine… boat will meet you at Oakbridge…_

_Signed Mr. Charles Owen. _It initially stuck him as odd when he got the message but it sounded fun so he decided to go anyway.

Looking across from him he found Takashi soundly asleep. He looked so peaceful that way. So following in his footsteps he let his eyes get heavy. 'Solider Island huh? What's the worst that could happen?…'

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka, sat in the coach section of the crowded airplane. The seats around her were filled with restless children and tired looking parents. No one seemed happy, but who in life honestly were?

Things had been going down hill since graduation. There was her break up with Tamaki, Then she lost practically all connection with the members of their old high school host club, she dropped out of college having to take care of her father who had developed Pancreatic Cancer and then to pay for his hospital visits and chemo she had to get a job as a part time nanny. But after the accident it became difficult for someone to want to hire her. Then the letter came…

_I have received your name from the skilled woman's agency together with a recommendation. I have heard about your fathers situation and I sent him my wishes of good luck. I shall be glad to pay you the salary you want and shall expect you to take up your duties on August 8. The flight is from Hiroshima Airport at 12:40 and you will be met at Oakbrigde station. Yours truly, Una Nancy Owen._

The address was from Solider island, Sticklehaven, Devon… what the hell was that all anyone could ever talk about! She was considering not going. She had to stay in Japan and take care of her father. He on the other hand encouraged her to go, giving her some sob story about how couldn't live with himself if she gave this opportunity up. Her mind drifted back to Ryu. He would have loved something like this. No! She wouldn't think of him, not now…

* * *

Kyouya Ootori sat contently at Oakbridge station scribbling in his notebook. With various luggage cases around him. The sound of commoners bullshitting with each other was making his ears bleed. Had they really no where else to be? Speaking of which where the hell was Mr. Owens boat. He had been waiting there for 20 minutes!

It was then that a short man with dreaded hair came up to him. "Do ya speak English?" Kyoya nodded, now standing up. "Me sorry 'bout de wait sa. Mista Owen say you be ridin wit oda passengas and we godda wait fa dem." Kyouya stared at the man and nodded slightly in understanding. Putting on a fake smile he asked "Where is Mr. Owen? I have some very important business to speak with him about. Do you know when he will be arriving, or better yet when the other passenger will be getting here?" the short man just shrugged and walked away.

By now Kyoya was furious. This was the business deal of his life! When he first got the call about him wanting to do business he immediately started to do his research on the man. It was unsure what he did but it was rumored that he was owner of an underground military gun manufacturing company that also sold to the yakuza. Which meant the better his guns sold the more people in the Ootori hospitals. If they merged this would definitely increase profit! There was also the issue of why he choose _him. _but Owens assured that it was because he was known thoughout japan as a someone who knew business an opportunity. Kyoya couldn't disagree. Sitting down he sighed to himself if this didn't make his father realize that he should be his successor he didn't know what would. Besides this could wind up being quite… interesting.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin strolled through Oakbridge station. They'd just arrived moments ago and once again they were bored. They came for a good time and all they saw were commoners. What the hell happened to una! Hikaru mentally reread the letter they received.

_Dear Hikaru & Kaoru, I hope you remember me! We were in the same class in middle school. You were never really that social but you guys seemed super cool!(plus I had a huge crush on the two of you!). Anyway me and a few friend are throwing a huge party at on my father private island, anyone whos anyone will be there. Just fly to Oakbridge station in Devon and a boat will pick you up from the dock. Be there at 12: 40 or you might as well not show up to anything worth going to. Oh and bring few days worth of clothes. Love, U.N. Owen. _

The message seemed legit so they came sporting the most stylish clothes in their closets.

They couldn't risk being a B list member of high society or worst…_LAME! _The ginger haired boy shuddered at the thought. It was until Kaoru screamed "_Kyoya!_" that he woke from his thoughts.

Just as his brother had suspected Kyoya Ootori sat near the far end of the dock writing the same never ending story he always wrote in that damn book. As the got closer to the raven haired boy he began to wonder how hot this party was going to be if _Kyoya_ was attending. I mean in the past two years, they had barely spoken to any of the former host. What the hell were they suppose to talk about now?…

* * *

Tamaki Suou ran a single hand through his soft blonde hair. All the stress of the world was finally getting to him. Between his break up, college and his grandmothers bullshit he could barely breath without the fear of someone telling him something he didn't want to hear! All he wanted was a break! Was that too much to ask?

After realizing he wasn't just going to get one, started to lose hope. Kyoya had told him that if he want something done he had to make an effort. Not that he hadn't tried but he had no bright ideas. Then one morning as fate would have it a letter came in the mail from a Mr. Owen. It was an invitation to a new resort & spa opening on the secluded Soldier Island. After reading the letter about what had to be a million times. He packed his bag and headed to the airport. Making sure not to tell anyone where he was going. He wanted as much solitude as possible.

Now he stood at the Oakbridge station just as the invitation told him. It was a quarter to one and he hoped he hadn't missed his boat. Rushing to the dock he barely noticed the people in front of him. "Tama-chan!" screamed the short boy blocking his way.

"Hunny sempai? Mori sempai? What are you guys doing here?". Hunny opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

"I could ask you the same thing?" Tamaki stilled at the voice.

"Hello Haruhi"

The girl didn't respond. Sighing Tamaki asked "Are you guys here for the resort too". Hunny raised an eyebrow "What are you talking…" before he could finsh his statement saw two flashes of orange fly pass him. "Hey tono! We were worried for a minute!" the yelled hugging their former leader tightly. "we thought we were had to party with Kyoya!" tamaki raised an eyebrow next "What?"

Once again before anyone could answer a small man with dreads called them over to board the boat that had just pulled into the dock. The group watched Kyoya board first leaving to man to carry his bags. Everyone decided to leave questions for the ride. After the boat was borded the little man pulled the ship out of the docks. Tamaki sat in the midst of the ship and looked out the window.

So much for his Quiet getaway…

* * *

**A/N: so that was my first chapter, i hope you enjoyed! please review id love to hear what you think...**


	2. Soldier Island

**A/N: **for all those who reviewed I am super mega awsomatically grateful and I thank you dearly and for those who didn't, im glad you read. So I've come bearing another chapter! I hope you enjoy…

**Disclaimer:** if you want it, its in the first chapter.

* * *

Though they boarded the boat with many questions. Once they were in motion silence ensued. Never in any of their lives had things ever became this awkward this suddenly. Hunny sat restlessly across from Kaoru trying to think of something to say. I mean _sure_ he had plenty of questions, but none of them would come out the way they were suppose to. So he settled with "Long time no see, Kao-chan!" Kaoru wasn't sure how to respond to that. He spent a few seconds trying to figure out if it was question or a statement.

Hikaru, sensing his brothers discomfort interjected "Yea it _has_ been a while. So…um how's Mori-sempai?" Hunny perked up at the question "Oh he's fine!". Kyoya took this as his reason to ask questions "Why do you insist on talking about him as if he's not here right beside you? If you really wanted to know how he was, you could have asked him." Tamaki who was sitting next to him agreed. "Kyoyas right. I mean for gods sake he's a grown man, I'm sure he can talk for himself." Mori sat emotionlessly by the window. Personally he didn't want to get involved. Instead he focused his mind on the positive. 'At least they were talking' To be honest he hated silence unless it was his own. It was becoming some sort of phobia.

Haruhi watched as her old friends interacted. After few minutes the heat died down and they began to talk about Kyoya in group discussion. It was quite funny actually. She was beginning to have a good time, then her eyes drifted to Tamaki. She hated him so much that she couldn't stop loving him. It made her sick!

"Wa hare now. Ya con gate tof" shouted the short man from the front of the boat. Kyoya looked the man over slowly then turned to his friends. "Does anyone _else_ find it strange that this Jamaican man is British? I mean its possible that he's a citizen but it couldn't have been for very long, his accents too thick." Hunny pondered the situation but choose to ignore. This convo sounded like it was getting racist and he did not want that on his social résumé.

The short man unloaded everyone's bag and sat them on the sand. The group stared at the modern style two story condo. It was nice but nothing to flashy. A woman stood out in front wearing a classic Lolita maids uniform. "WELCOME TO SOLDIER ISLAND!'" she screamed waving them over. Mori picked up his and Hunny's bags. The small man glared at the group as he struggled to carry the rest o the bags. Once they reached the door the silver haired woman continued to look around. "There was suppose to be nine of you according to Mr. Owen. One of you is missing" Kyoya smiled at the woman making her blush tremendously. "Where exactly is our host?" "Well he… wait, do you feel that?"

Tamaki paused and turned around. The sound of engines and a woman maniacally cackling filled the air. "!" The little man pulled his boat out and began to head back. He was sooo tired of these people! It was not worth the fifty pounds. Hikaru shook his head. Of _coooourse_ Renge was here. Why on earth would things just be odd when it could be bizarrely annoying too. The platform lowered as she stepped off, with oddly enough, the sand recovering it back up. Hunny placed his usual smile on his face. "Hi Ren-chan! What are you doing here?" "The better question…" stated Haruhi "is where did the platform come from?"

"Well since your all here now, come in." said the maid ushering them inside. Tamaki watched as she attempted to bring in the bags herself. "Its okay dear princess! Allow me to assist you!" holding as much as he could he helped her bring in most of the luggage to the main hall. "Hey Tamaki," called Kyoya from a dark room down the hall. "Look who _else_ is here" Tamaki struggled to see through the darkness. It was pitch black, but he could see a small flame in the distance. As he walked toward the light switch he heard a deep eerie giggle. _Really_…he was _really_ here… bad enough everyone one else, but _him_. Sighing, he turned to the boy behind him. "Hello Nekozawa…"

* * *

Haruhi walked up the stairs and decided that she should choose a room now before the good ones were taken. Stopping at the fourth room down the hall she decided that it was perfect. The walls were a peach color with little soldiers walking around the boarders. It was just too cute. Above the marble mantel piece was a large framed poem:

_Ten little Soldier boys went out to dine;One choked his little self and then there were nine._

_Nine little Soldier boys sat up very late;One overslept himself and then there were eight._

_Eight little Soldier boys traveling in Devon;One said he'd stay there and then there were seven._

_Seven little Soldier boys chopping up sticks;One chopped himself in halves and then there were six._

_Six little Soldier boys playing with a hive;A bumblebee stung one and then there were five._

_Five little Soldier boys going in for law;One got in__Chancery and then there were four._

_Four little Soldier boys going out to sea;A red herring swallowed one and then there were three._

_Three little Soldier boys walking in the zoo;A big bear hugged one and then there were two._

_Two Little Soldier boys sitting in the sun;One got frizzled up and then there was one._

_One little Soldier boy left all alone;He went out and hanged himself _

_and then there were none._

"That's a weird ass poem" Haruhi jumped, she hadn't even heard the twins walk in the room. "Yea it is, but I guess its why its called soldier island." she said backing away from them. The two walked toward the bed and sat down. Hikaru spoke first. "Its been a while hasn't it." his voice sounded unhappy. Kaoru was the next to speak "You know…we really missed you." the brunette smiled "I've missed you guys too."

* * *

"So you must be the maid." the silver hair woman nodded and continued to prepare lunch. "Well my name is Renge." the woman looked her over and smiled. "My name is Nami". Watching her cook she decided that she was in not position too sit in the kitchen. It seemed dangerous. With all the knife flailing and stove heat. As she left Nami, she could hear more commotion on the other side of the house.

Entering the living room she saw a sight she hadn't seen since high school.

The twins were chasing Nekozawa with flash lights and turning the lamps on. Haruhi was trying help the scared boy while Tamaki gave a dramatic speech about peace and his dear children acting like savages. Kyoya was walking idly around taking notes and Hunny sat in a corner eating cake with his stuffed rabbit while Mori sat not far away. She smiled widely to herself. She missed this. She missed them.

The sun had set and after a while everyone got irritable. Dinner was severed and now they were sitting together in the dimly lit living room. Kyoya decided to ask first. "Where is Mr. Owen?" Nami glanced at him and resumed her distribution of Hunny's cakes. "I was trying to tell you earlier that Mr. Owens will not be joining us until tomorrow. "Speaking of that…" said Tamaki from the window sill. "I thought this was suppose to be a resort?" Nami raised an eyebrow. What are you talking about? There's no resort here." Kaoru spoke next. "my invitation said that there was going to be a party here. Where is everyone?". Haruhi stood up. "I was offered a job as a Nanny. Where's the kids?" Nami now looked like someone put algebra in her soup. She had no idea what anyone was talking about. She just got the job yesterday!

The four eyed kid looked like he was going to gut her alive. 'What crawled up his ass?' she thought to herself. Suddenly a voice came on. It was without warning, inhuman and penetrating…

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Silence please! _everyone looked around at each other and the walls, who was talking? The voice continued high and clear.

_You are charged with the following indictments:_

_Mitsukuni Haninozuka on March 14__th__ 2009 killed Akira Hoshiroki._

_Takashi Morinozuka on November 5__th__ 2005 you were found guilty by association to the death of Nikko Taylor. _

_Umehito Nekozawa brought about to the death of Ken Landor on October 10__th__ in 2007._

_Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, on August 11__th__ 2002 lead to the death of Kaya Sakano. _

_Tamaki Suoh, on August 6__th__ of this year you caused the death of 6 people, one of them being a child. _

_Nami Takanaga on January 4__th__ of this year you deliberately sent your husbands lover, Arthur Richmond to his death._

_Kyoya Ootori on May 14__th__ of this year you were responsible for the death of 17 teenagers._

_Renge Houshakuji you were guilty of the murder of Toya and Kane Ranmiru on June 10__th__ 2008._

_Haruhi Fujioka on July 4__th__ 2009,you were found responsible for the death of Ryuwok Nakahara _

_Prisoners at the bar, have you any thing to say in your defense?_

The voice stopped.

There was a moment of petrified silence andthen a resounding crash! Nami had dropped the dessert tray. At the same moment there was a loud scream and then a thud. Tamaki was the first to move. Outside the door lied Renge in a huddled mess on the floor. Kyoya rushed over next and felt her pulse. She was still alive. "She just fainted, she'll be back up in a minute. In the mean time Nami, go get some Brandy." the girls face was pale and her hands were shaking tremendously. "Y-yes sir." she said quickly slipping out of the room. Mori walked over to the unconscious body and picked her up placing her neatly on the couch.

Haruhi cried out "Who was that! Where is he? It sounded… it sounded…" Hunny spluttered "What's going on here! What kind of practical joke was that!"

The others sat quietly in there seats not a word escaping there mouths. Again it was Tamaki who acted. "That voice? It sounded as though they were in the room." he stated confused.

"Well it wasn't one of us" Said Haruhi worriedly. It was then that Renge regained consciousness. "Did I faint?" Tamaki shook his head yes and handed her the brandy.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Kaoru began to panic, his brother joining him.

* * *

This was waaaaay to much for Mori. He couldn't deal with this shit! Grabbing the bottle of scotch next to him he took it to the head. It was going to be to long of a night and he needed a drink. After a few gulps he felt something in his throat, like a swelling feeling. The world was swirling and his chest was pounding.

* * *

Noticing the record player still running Kyoya looked to Nami once again for the answer. "Did you play that record?" the girl began to tear up. "I was instructed to play the tape at exactly 10:30. I had no idea what was on it I swear!" Kyoya eyed her carefully. Until he heard Hunny yelling and crying.

"Takashi's choking! Someone please help!" rushing to the other side of the room the dark haired boy saw Mori gasping for air as he held his throat. "PLEASE DO SOMETHING KYOYA! HE'S DYING! PLEASE HELP HIM!" Hunny's entire face was red and stained with tears. Kyoya felt his through for swelling and was able to feel his throat closing. There was nothing they could do. Trying to remove the swelling would mean cutting his throat open and because they didn't have the right utensils that would just kill him.

The room was chaotic. Everyone was crying, yelling and panicking.

Mori body struggled less and less till it stopped moving.

Nekozawa removed himself from his seat and exited the space. It was too much for him.

Mori's eyes rolled to the back of his head and Kyo closed his eyelids.

The room was quiet…

* * *

**A/N: okay i hope you liked it please review. I'd be very happy if you did... : )**


	3. Day 1!

**A/N: **well I've been working really hard and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Its kinda sad and ironically enough I was writing it while listening to a song called happy by super junior… yeeeeea. Read and review please.

**Disclaimer**:…seriously?

Hunny's expression was grim. He made no sound but everyone could still hear him crying. The smaller man was completely still as stared down at Mori's body with complete and utter rage. Kyouya was at a loss for words. There was his friend lying dead on the floor and yet there was nothing he or the others could say.

Hunny balled his hands in a fist and began yelling while pounding on Mori's dead chest. "GET THE FUCK UP TAKASHI! ITS NOT FUNNY ! GET UP! WAKE UP NOW YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Tamaki got worried. This was a dark moment but it seemed it hadn't set in for Hunny yet. Placing a hand on his friends shoulder, he carefully told him "Mori's not getting back up." this however only got Hunny even more angry. "SHUT THE FUCK UP SUOH! HE WILL GET BACK UP! HE'S JUST SLEEPING, THAT'S ALL! HE'LL GET BACK UP!" Turning back to the body; his blood began boiling. Why wasn't Takashi moving. He looked over to Kyouya who was staring at him like he was crazy. God he hated that son of a bitch. The black hair boy stated blankly "he's dead Hunny." "No he's not!" Kyouya put a hand to Mori's neck and wrist. There was no pulse.

"Hunny, he has no pulse… he's dead!" this was beginning to irritate him. Why was it so damn hard to except?

"He's not dead. He just…he… he's had a long day… and he got tired and now he's sleeping." tears formed in his eyes. He figured if he kept telling him self that then it would be true. Putting on his usual smile he turned to them "you'll see, in the morning everything will be alright. I promise. Isn't that right Usa-chan! Well goodnight everybody!" it was then that he did something that turned everyone's stomachs. Holding the stuffed rabbit with his teeth, he grabbed Mori's corpse by the wrist and proceeded to pull him upstairs to their room. Dragging him through the living room and out into the halls.

Haruhi covered her mouth in complete shock before breaking down in tears. Kaoru didn't start crying until he heard the body of his friend thump, thump, thumping against the stairs as he was dragged up. Renge was shaking violently. Sniffing the bottle that Mori had drunk from Kyouya paled slightly.

"There's Ethylene glycol in this. Someone tried to FUCKING KILL HIM!" He shouted. The rest of the group was silenced. Tamaki spoke up. "Nami what the hell do you know about this Owen man! I think he's behind this." Nami froze. She really knew nothing about this man. All she knew was that his wife hired her! And yet everyone was looking to her for an answer to any problem that occurred. Not that she didn't feel sorry for there friend but this had nothing to do with her. She had never even met the man. For gods sake she was only 31 and these bastards were going to make her hair start falling out!

" Look I don't know what your expecting from me but I have no idea what's happening! I was hired last week and I got here yesterday. My only instruction were from a letter! I was suppose to greet you, cater too your needs, serve dinner at eight and play the records on the desk at ten thirty! That's it! For god sake I'm only a maid! Oh and speaking of it what's with the tape! Who the fuck would put something like that on a disk!"

"Well," said Hikaru who was finally speaking up. "That brings us back to the tape. Are we going to discuss what was on it or not." Kyouya pushed his glasses up and stared around the room. He knew that no one wanted to discuss it and he was hoping to avoid the conversation but some things you just cant do without manipulation. So taking the attention away from the red headed man he began his logic "To be honest I don't any of you really want to air out your dirty murderous laundry. So maybe its best if we don't. that is unless the twins would like to tell us a little more about Kaya Sakano? What, no takers?… okay then so how bout we discuss someone else? As Tamaki said the focus should be on Owens. By what I have gathered no one knows who he is, we have all been brought here by lies and deceit and now someone is dead. This is obviously a set up and I plan on leaving tomorrow morning Nami do you know what time the boat will be returning tomorrow?" the woman shook her head no. "Where's Nekozawa? I think he should be in here."

Nekozawa sat on the stair well. He did understand why this was happening. Why them? These were the same people who helped he win his sister over. The people who befriended him. Why them? It saddened him to watch Mori's body be dragged up the stairs. Hunny looked like he was struggling but he just couldn't muster up the courage to touch the body. "Hey Nekozawa! Come in here. Kyouya wants us all together." Tamaki said walking into the dark hall. As the fellow blond got up from his seat to join the others, Tamaki walked up the stairs. "I'm just going to check on Hunny. I think this is harder for him then any of us." Nekozawa just nodded and walked into the living room.

As Tamaki walked up the stairs his stomach turned. Though he knew it wasn't, he felt that this was all his fault. Like there was something that he could have done to prevent it. Making his way through the dimly lit halls he looked into each room trying to find the one that Hunny resided in. as he walked he noticed that there were deep tracks coming from one of the rooms. Out of curiosity he looked inside and saw that the bed was missing and by the looks of the luggage, that was Mori's room. He followed the tracks all the way to the last room on the floor. Knocking first, he walked inside. The room was lit by only the moon light but he could see Hunny asleep in his bed, and just as he suspected Mori laid dead in a bed placed only a few inches away. A tear rolled down his cheek. Why…? That's all he could allow himself to think is, why? Closing the door, he walked back to the room with the others.

* * *

Hunny watched the door close as Tamaki left. When he heard him walking down the stairs is when he got up. Walking over to the door, he placed an ear to it then locked it. The small man sighed. His face was deadly serious. Mori was all he had besides that bullshit brother of his. In fact, Mori _was_ his brother and someone took that way from him. Everyone was now a suspect. Fuck friends!, Fuck Smiles!, Fuck Cake, Fuck the damn rabbit! He was not to be crossed. When he found Owens there was going to be hell to pay.

Hunny sat at the edge of Mori's bed. His body temperature was dropping. Grabbing a sheet from the closet, he wrapped his cousins body tightly in it. Then cuddled next to the corpse, resting his head on Mori's chest. But he laid with his eyes open.

The night wasn't over…

* * *

"So its agreed tomorrow we leave at the crack of dawn." stated Kyouya from the chair in the corner sipping brandy. The others agreed and made there way to their rooms, Kyouya being the last to leave.

He watched everyone walk to there rooms before he entered his. This had been to long of a day and he needed to relax. He kicked off his shoes and then loosened his tie before he laid down fully clothed. Before he could get comfortable there was a knock on the door. Turning on the lamp next to the bed; he got up and answered the door. There he saw Tamaki in just a pair of boxers and a loose t-shirt. He was practically oozing with sex appeal.

A slight grin crossed his face. "You know people will get suspicious with coming to my room like this." Tamaki chuckled slightly before crushing his lips into Kyouya's closing the door behind him. "They have every right to be." said they blond while parting for air. The dark haired man just grinned, watching Tamaki now stroll to the other side of the bed and get comfy. Crawling in next to him he whispered "You know Haruhi will have a mental break down when she finds out you left her for me. Not that it wasn't a wise decision." the blond snuggled up to his boyfriend. He listened to his heart beat like it was the most amazing song he had ever heard; and it was. Honestly he didn't know what he would do if it stopped.

Hikaru laid next his brother watching him sleep. If there was a God out there he prayed that he kept him safe. With that prayer he kissed Kaoru's forehead and held him close. That boy was his world just as Mori was Hunny's.

His mind drifted back to Haruhi as he heard rain lightly hit his window. There was going to be a storm. He hoped she would be alright. It was to risky to leave his brother alone though. Still he hoped.

As she heard the lighting crash Haruhi bolted under the bed and covered her ears. Her whole body was numb with fear. She wanted to feel him, she wanted to feel Tamaki holding her telling her it would be alright, that he would protect her and let anything in the world hurt her. Yet she was alone crying under a bed in the house that her friend just died in. All she wanted to do is go home. Go home to the only person who loved her. Pass the crashing thunder she could hear Ryu crying. _Please not now _she begged herself.

Please…

Nami stood in the kitchen cleaning the last of the pots. As she went to the dining room to reset the table for breakfast. She noticed that one of the little glass soldiers on the table was broken. _Well that's odd _she thought. Placing the last plate on the table. It was then that a sudden chill went up her spine. She felt like she was being watched. Backing way from the table she b-lined up the stairs and into her room. Making sure she locked the door behind her she climbed into the bed leaving the light on. She hated this bullshit!

* * *

Morning

The sky was dark when Nekozawa awoke. Looking out the window he saw the waves violently crash against the shore. The house wasn't dark but it was lit by the dim blue morning light that shone through the many windows of the halls. He could hear the others down stairs eating and talking among themselves. So he figured he'd join them.

When he reached the dining room everyone looked at him and then continued their conversations. He didn't see Renge, the twins or Hunny at the table so he figured he'd wake them up. He didn't want anyone to miss breakfast. Turning around he walked back upstairs.

He walked pass the twins room and saw them getting dressed. Then he walked to the end of the hall to Hunny's room and knocked. There was no reply. He knocked again, getting worried. Before his hand could hit the door again it opened slightly and the little man walked out closing the door and locking it behind him, never breaking eye contact. His gaze was vastly serious. That look was out of character but he chose to ignore it given the situation. Once he placed the key in his pocket he turned and walked away from the taller man. Nekozawa watched him move moderately till he reached the stairs; slowly walking down.

There was just one last person to wake up and that was Renge. As he made his way to the other side of the hall he felt uneasy. Something wasn't right and he had no idea what it was.

Knocking on her door he wait. No reply. He knock again. Same thing. Better safe than sorry he opened the door. Renge was still asleep. To be honest she looked pretty cute. She wasn't faced toward him but her body curved so smoothly through the sheets that he almost felt ashamed to wake her. Yet he had to.

As the blond made his way to the bed he said softly "Renge? Renge wake up!…Renge?" he nudged her shoulder a few times but she didn't stir. Walking over to the other side of the bed he stared down at her. Throwing up a little in his hand.

Her eyes were blood shot red and wide open as if shed seen a ghost and a slight bone was poking through her neck.

Nekozawa backed ways slowly before running franticly out of the room.

"KYOUYA!…"

**A/N: **well as I always say, I hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review!


	4. Realization

**A/N: I'm sooooo happy with the amount of reviews I'm getting! I thanks all of you personally! I know I haven't updated on my normal schedule but I've been sooo busy doing absolutely nothing that I couldn't find time to write. So I hope you like it cause I worked really hard and hopefully I don't make so many grammatical errors like my previous chapters.**

**Disclaimer:** **OMG! stop breathing down my neck!…. I don't own anything but my imagination! There! You happy!… (disclaimer starts crying) don't cry, I'm sorry I know this isn't your fault. I've just been working real hard and with all the stress from the office… Oh come here. (kisses disclaimer on the head) shhh its okay. This is a safe place….**

**Umm I think we should move on with the story…**

* * *

At the sound of his name Kyouya grimaced. What the hell was wrong now! "KYOUYA, KYOUYA!" Nekozawa suddenly came running through the door with a terrified expression. "What is it Nekozawa, if you haven't noticed I'm eating." The man tried to talk but out of pure panic the words wouldn't come out right. "KYOUYA… AND THE RENGE…WITH THE EYES AND THE NECK! BUT I TRIED TO WAKE HER… AND THEN I KNOCKED ON THE DOOR…AND HER FACE! DEAR LORD HER FACE! OH GOD WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!" Without question Tamaki rose from his seat and rushed to Renge's room. At the rate things were going he didn't want to take any chances.

Hunny held a blank expression as he watched Tamaki, Kyouya, Nekozawa, and the twins run upstairs. They were so fucking dense. It seemed they hadn't figured it out yet. To be honest he hadn't either at first, but after being awake all night it finally dawned on him. That's why he hadn't packed his luggage and put it by the door like everyone else. One thing he could say is that it would be a harsh reality when they found out.

Looking down at his full plate, Hunny began eyeing Nami who was staring back at him with a nervous expression. He honestly did not want to believe that she really thought he'd eat anything that came out of this house. I mean was she serious? But if she was, he wasn't going to fool her into believing would. Getting up from his seat. He walked pass Haruhi and gave her a quick glance. She was another stupid one. If she had any sense left in her head she would ask Tamaki why he was in Kyouya's room last night. Or why Hikaru was standing outside _her_ room with his ear against the door at three in the morning. Then there was the fact that Nekozawa was randomly slithering throughout the halls with that damn sock puppet thing. The small man shuddered inwardly. This is why he didn't trust these people. All he wanted to do is take a piss and instead he found out that everyone was a bunch of weirdo nightwalkers.

Haruhi caught the way Hunny was looking at her and it really freaked her out. She wanted to ask him if he wanted to talk about it but figured that he needed more time to recover. I mean his cousin died yesterday! She didn't know why _she_ wasn't still all broken up about it.

Right now though all she wanted to do is go home. She wanted to get on a plane and head back to Japan with her father but it didn't seem like that was going to happen any time soon. Looking over at the young maid who was clearing the table. The brunette sighed. She wondered what would happen to her when they left.

_CRASH! _

Nami cursed to her self. That was the second plate she broke in two days. Running to grab a broom she noticed that the waves were getting awfully large. And the rain was beginning to pick back up. Haruhi picked up the large pieces of the broken plate and put the on top of the table. After they were picked up she figured she may as well help clean up the rest of the table. As she gathered the cups she noticed something weird. Two of the glass soldiers were broken. "Hey Nami, what happened to the little soldier things?" Walking in with a broom and dustpan she looked them over.

"Another one? Last night there was just one broken one? Who the hell is breaking these! I swear if it comes out of my paycheck…"

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Walking into the room Tamaki didn't know what to expect but hopefully it wasn't bad. _Please let her be okay! Please let her be okay! _He thought to himself. As he approached the still body the others barged into the room. Kyouya pushed pass the Tamaki and turned Renge over. _Gasp_! His breakfast felt like it was coming back up. What he wanted right now was a flight back home and if he wasn't on a plane quick he would explode. "What happened to her?" asked Kaoru from the door. He was to scared to come inside. After a brief pause Kyouya looked at everyone. They all were so terrified that it almost made him feel bad for them. Still there was a bigger problem on their hands.

"By the looks of it she was strangled until the blood vessels in her eyes were all popped. That means it was going on for quite some time." He turned her neck up. "but there's no hand prints? Whoever did it didn't use their hands they used an object. After wards I guess to make sure she was dead they snapped her neck."

The tension in the room grew tremendously. "…someone killed her last night." said Tamaki from a chair in the corner. " someone on this fucking island killed her!" Hikaru grabbed his brothers hand tightly. " we have to get out of here." he said in a low voice. He began to pull his brother down the stairs. Looking at the clock on the living room wall he groaned. It was almost one o'clock already!

"Kaoru I want you to stay here I'm gonna go find out when the boat is coming back. I would Google it but I'm not getting any signal." Before his brother could respond the older twin was gone. He was left alone with Hunny in the living room.

The short boy was sitting on the window sill staring at the rain with a blank look on his face. As he walked over to him he felt sorrowful. He didn't want to be the one to tell him about Renge but he felt he had to, in order to protect him. "Um Hunny, I…I think you should know something." the red head began to tear up. Hunny looked at the younger boy and then back at the window. "Well, Reng… Renge…Renges dead! Someone killed her last night! And… and I think it was Owens! I think he's here and he… he killed Renge." There was a lump in his throat as he tried to speak between the sobs. But Hunny looked unfazed. Without adverting his gazed from the window he said in a nonchalant voice "So Renges dead huh? That figures." Kaoru eyes widened. _What the hell!_ "What are you talking about?" he asked, voice still shaky. There was no reply.

Tamaki sat still on the hallway floor crying deeply. It hurt the raven haired boy to see his lover this way and by the looks of the weather it didn't look like they'd be leaving anytime soon. Taking out his cell phone, he checked for a signal. Still none. "Tamaki, I think we should go downstairs."

"We're not leaving. Are we?" Kyouya didn't know what to say. "Owens killed her last night. He's here and he killed her. I think we're next." Getting up from his seat the blond made his way down the stairs. Walking into the living room he caught everyone staring out the window. He assumed they figured it out too. As he moved in he saw that the lights were off. Hikaru looked at Tamaki and Kyouya then called for everyone's attention.

"The electricity shut off." Nami sat on a couch a few tears falling down her face. She figured it out. The others looked to the floor. The man continued "Owens is somewhere on this island. He has to be. There's no way to get back and forth in this weather. So I'm going to look for him. There's only but so many places he could go." Tamaki voiced up "We'll _all _look for him." standing on the table he began to give orders. "Hikaru, Kaoru! You two are to search the north side! Haruhi! You and Nekozawa are in charge of the east! Hunny and Nami will be taking over the west! Kyouya! Your with me! Now start searching!"

With that everyone split up and began hunting for their host. They scoured the sand, rocks, small caves and trees. Still there was no sign of him or any kind of trapped doors or entrances. Getting fed up, Hunny walk over to Tamaki who was trying to push boulders. Placing a sarcastic smile on his face he tapped the taller man. "Listen Tamaki, not that your idea is bullshit but wouldn't it had made more sense to search the house." with that said he walked back to the house.

Once in side he went upstairs and locked the door. Looking at Mori he sighed. He would have to burn the body soon before it swelled, and someone would have do the same to Renge. Hunny made a mental note to find some sort of urn for his cousin.

After a few minutes he heard everyone come in. Leaving his room he took the key from his pocket and locked the door. As he attempted to go down stair he was knocked down by the twins and Nekozawa who was frantically searching the house.

In the kitchen Nami an Haruhi began banging on walls looking in closets and trying to find a loose bard on the floor but it was sealed tight. It had been six hours. They'd looked all day a found nothing. Hunny on the other hand didn't lift a finger. He had a feeling that this would happen, so he sat at the window sill and watched them scatter like mice.

Kyouya walked in the room with a stern expression. Behind him came everyone else. They all took a seat somewhere around the room. Kaoru said in a low voice "There's no one here but us." Tamaki lowered his head "There's no where to hide, no doors, no hiding places. Just us." It got quiet; so quiet you could hear a mouse piss on cotton. "So one of us is Owen" Haruhi began crying. Hunny rolled his eyes and retorted "I take it that whoever's killing everyone isn't going to just tell us who they are, so lets save all the reasoning crap for another time." Tamaki nodded and then spoke again. "So is this some sort of punishment?…" he asked to no one in particular. "Well if it is then I think we should tell why we're being punished" Still no one spoke. "I guess I'm going first…" the blonde figured if he was going to die he wanted his conscience clean. "Well I was driving and…and I wasn't paying attention to the road. So I didn't see that I ran a red light and cut off a speeding truck until it was too late… I heard the noise but I was to scared to stop. I…I'm the one that caused the accident. Later that night when I turned on the news that night I found out that four people were injured and six died. One of them was a five year old child." Haruhi shook her head in disbelief. She didn't feel right to judge him though.

The twin weren't going to speak next. They had nothing to tell as far as they were concerned. Whatever happened to Kaya was her own fault. They had nothing to feel bad about. _She's_ the one who committed suicide.

"I'm going to make dinner now?" announced Nami as she sprinted to the kitchen. Nekozawa looked at Hunny who seemed rather uninterested given the situation. "Hey Hunny? Where did you get that room key?" The man in question rose from his seat and began to exit the room. Turning slightly he responded "If you checked your night table you would know." He was so tired of these people! One of the bastards sitting around here killed Mori. Yes. The same people he once befriended killed his brother. All he had to do now is find out which one. And when he did. "Hehe" . He had to chuckle. Oh it was going to hell when they were found…

Tamaki rested his head in his hands and softly began to cry. Every part of him felt it was his fault that this was happening. He was well aware that it wasn't healthy to pin the sins of others on himself but he couldn't help it. These were his children. They were his family and he couldn't bear the thought of anymore of them being harmed. He couldn't handle the thought of them harming each other.

Kyouya sat on the piano bench deep in thought. They were trapped on a deserted island in the middle of a storm in a house full of their high school colleges and they all seem to have one common element: murder. But that was not all. Now it turns out that one of them is a psychotic killer pent to kill them all a some sort of justice.

Pushing up his glasses he smiled to himself.

This just got…interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it! That took quite a while to do, due to all they procrastination. Lol. So thanks for reading it and remember to review! **


	5. Hit

**A/N: OMG! I haven't updated in forever. My computer broke so I wasn't able get on. But things are better now! So anyways, I think this is my most dramafull (is that a word? Well it is now.) chapter. It sure did take a lot out of me to write. I sat around juggling ideas for like two days. Then improvised as I wrote. But whatever. Oh and before I forget! I want to dedicate this chapter to "Ouran-HostClub-Yaoi" and my anonymous reviewer "Kiwi" thanxz for the support guys. I also thank my other reviews! Whom I didn't name…So on with the story. **

_**Italics mean thought or flashback

* * *

**_

"Kaoru, you remember what I said right? Don't trust anyone! And I mean anyone, the only people we can trust is each other." the younger twin nodded in understanding and then smirked. "So are you saying that we can't trust Haruhi? Because she does have the same chance of being the killer as anybody else." Hikaru paused, he hadn't thought of it like that. Kaoru processed his brothers silence. He hated her. Haruhi. He hated her. She was the only thing stopping his brother from loving him fully! That bitch, that stupid trick is the reason why! Ever since they've arrived here that's all he would talk about. Last night when it rained that's all he seemed worried about. Even though he would constantly assure him that there were no feelings there, Koaru knew better. But he would be damned if he lost the love of his life to that bug eyed bitch.

Getting up from Hikaru's bed he decided to go to his own room. "Where are you going?" Kaoru smiled sadly and gave him a quick kiss "Please don't make the wrong choice Hikaru. Or you'll regret it."

Hunny sat alone in his room. Looking out the window at the cold ocean. Now that the truth was in the air he began to wonder. There was a chance of him being the killer. He considered it. It was possible. And by his change in characteristics he could see why someone might think it was him. He cracked a smile. That would be funny wouldn't it. If he was a serial killer. If he killed Mori. Or if Mori wasn't even dead, that this was all in his imagination. That would be funny.

Hunny got from his seat and walked out off the room. It wasn't very late but the halls were quiet. Walking pass Haruhi's he room he heard faint muffled crying. _Oh god! When the hell did she start being a bitchy little cry baby. _It seemed he wasn't the only one to who wasnt really themselves anymore. Unless this _is _who everyone really was. Unless this was the only way to see everyone for who they really are. _Hmmm_ lately with all the time he spent alone and thinking he had came up with all sort of conclusions or "_realizations_"

Nekozawa threw his sock puppet into the corner. He would kill to be with his sister right now. Holding his lighter his hand he lit the tip of his cigarette. All he heard around this fucking place was whispers! Everywhere you turned someone was huddled over telling some sort of secret. Looking up he noticed Kyouya staring at him with a weird smirk. Before following Tamaki outside to the shore. _They're fucking each other, those freaky fags!_ he thought in slight amusement. Though it wasn't the proper situation. He did find it interesting to watch them all. Except Kyouya, he just plain wanted him gone. He was kinda hoping that he was going to die next. Kinda.

Nami walked over to the stove to make sure the wood was still burning. It pissed her the fuck off that they had all this vintage equipment. As she pushed the wood around to try to get the flames to rise so the soup could boil. She watched Tamaki and Kyouya strolling along the shore line. Until they sat on a large bolder that was facing the pre set sun. Honestly it was a sight so cute it made her sick. Her mind drifted back to her husband

_/ "Did you enjoy the dinner? I worked on it all day… I wanted it to be special for you, sweetie!" the woman asked her husband with hope in her voice. She really had been pushing herself lately. "Yeaitwasgood." he rushed grabbing his coat. "Look I'm going out for a while ill be back some time soon."_

"_But sweetheart, I thought we could spent some time together. I meant we haven't even had any alone time in months. Please stay." she pleaded but he paid her no mind. _

"_Why the hell are you always badgering me! I said I'd be back. Now get off my case, Nami!" _

"_You know what! Fuck you! All I do is slave away to keep you happy and you don't appreciate shit! What happened to you? I love you so much and you said you'd always love me but now you don't even look at me… we haven't made love in almost a year." the last part was almost a whisper. Her husband glared at her momentarily before he left yelling "HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY, NAMI. HAVE FUN ALONE!" _

_As she watched his car pull out the drive way she burst into a fit of tears. This wasn't the way things should be. It was her birthday god dammit! Nami wiped her face a proceeded to clear the table, thinking hard about her problem. Now she wasn't stupid, she knew he was cheating on her. She caught them together before though she never told him about. She even tried to ignore it and pretend it wasn't going on but now he had gone to far. _

_It wasn't his fault though. He loved her when they got married, he loved her now. It was that Arthur guy. He was corrupting her sweetheart. _

_There was a loud beeping tune breaking her out of her thoughts. She followed the sound into the living room. It was Mayuko's phone, he must have forgotten it. There was a little message symbol on the front blinking. Nami knew she shouldn't open it but her curiosity got the better of her. It read: "I'm not home yet. Had to work over time but lets meet somewhere babe. Your choice and don't worry ill make it worth the trouble." her blood was boiling to the point where it spilled out the pot. This bastard was trying to steal her husband away! She would rather rot in hell before she let that happen. She needed to get rid of him. Picking up her own phone she made a call to an old friend of hers that owed her a favor. After going over a few minor details. Her plan was in motion now it was time for her part. Grabbing up his phone once again she responded: "No problem, how bout you meet me at stone road park at 11 I'll be by the boat dock waiting with a surprise. ; )" /_

As a single tear fell from her eyes Nami smiled. She didn't regret what she did not in the least. While pouring the vegetables into the soup she began to whistle. It was song her and Mayuko had their first dance to. She couldn't wait see him…

* * *

Kyouya looked Tamaki over. He looked so depressed. Thankfully he got out of the emo corner faze. It was getting annoying. "Kyouya… if I'm going to die… I want it to be quick. I want _you_ to do it." the raven haired boy raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Tamaki's face was serious. He stared at his boyfriend and laid his demand slowly and clearly. "Don't. Let. Them. Kill. Me! If I die I want it by your hand. Please Mommy." Kyouya didn't speak. Getting up from the rock they were on he turned back to the blond. "Lets head inside. Its getting dark."

"Na, I'll stay here." he smile back. It wasn't as bright as usual but it was better than tears.

"Sure. Whatever you say…Daddy." Tamaki watched as his lover walked away. Thoughts of the accident flooded his mind again. He wish he could muster up the courage to apologize to those families, to turn himself in but he couldn't. Looking out at the setting sun for what felt like an eternity. He figured it was best if he went inside. There was nothing left for him out here. He didn't deserve to look at such a beautiful sight.

As he moved to get off the boulder he felt a sharp blow to the head. There was an unbearable pain coursing through his body. All his joints felt like they stopped working so he hit the sand hard. Tasting his blood fill his mouth, he reached his hand to the back of his head only to feel something hot and sticky. He stared at the blood on his hands tried to scream but he was in to much shock to make coherent words. He looked to face his attacker but things when white. Everything was gone. Though blood was soaking his back, he felt no agony, no despair, just peace. In what felt like an instant he saw it all. His mother, his father, France, Japan, Kyouya. His friends, Ouran, The host club, and his guest. They were all mingling in music room three waiting for him to arrive. They were happy. Everyone. Himself. It was enough to make him cry. "Thank you" he whispered with his last breath slightly chocking on blood. Thank god it was all over.

"Where's Mr. Suoh? He missed dinner." Nami asked as she cleared the plates. Hunny had been staring contently out of a window eating a Snickers. It was clear that he wasn't going to eat her food so she ignored him. Kyouya scribbled something in his notebook and then looked in her direction. "He said he wanted to stay outside. I thought he would have been in by now. Hmm." Hunny looked over to Haruhi who was reading a little plaque on the wall. She seemed rather interested in it. He figured he should divert her attention to something important. "Hey Haruhi?" he asked emotionless but loud enough to get her and the others attention. "Isn't that Tamaki laying on the sand over there?"

The brunette dashed out the house like a bat out of hell. She heard Kyouya and Hikaru running after her. But that didn't matter. It seemed the closer she got to him the further she was. Until she stopped.

"He's dead… Ta…Tamaki's dead." Kyouya face was expressionless. He turned around and walked back to the house scribbling furiously in his book. Haruhi was unable to move. Her legs felt like they were nailed to the ground. Her mind was racing. All the pain she felt at this moment was warped with the million other thoughts she had. Hikaru just stood there and watched her. He couldn't make out her feelings exactly. Looking back at the house he saw both Nekozawa and Koaru looking through one window, Hunny looking through his usual one. "Come on Hikaru."

"Haruhi you okay?" he asked. She didn't answer. Making her way back through the front door the girl took a seat in the corner. Nami sat on the love seat and sipped her tea slowly. The tension was kind of funny. Hunny was getting pretty bored though. He needed to spice things up a bit. If they were all dying then he wanted his moments to be more TNT than Lifetime. Then it came to him, he was quiet for some time before he held his signature smile on his face. It made quite a few of them gasp. None of them had seen him look that cutely naïve in years. The small man faced Kyouya and asked innocently "Hey Kyo-chan? Why was Tama-chan in your bedroom yesterday night? And at such a late hour!" the man in question paused as he felt all eyes on him but he kept a neutral face. Even as Haruhi glared daggers at him. "What the hell is he talking about Kyouya! Answer me you bastard!..." He didn't know how to respond. "WHY THE HELL WAS _MY_ BOYFRIEND IN _YOUR_ ROOM! ANSWER ME!" Kyouya gave a slight grin. Bingo!

"Last time I checked he wasn't _your_ boyfriend…" seeing that she had nothing to say he continued. "It seemed that you just weren't enough for him, isn't that why he dumped you?" Her face was still hard as tears slowly ran down her cheeks but he didn't care if she cried. _If you cant take the heat… _Kyouya let out a dry chuckle. "Actually we were together _while_ you were dating. He just didn't have the balls to break your heart. I mean _I_ offered to do it but he insisted that he should. Which I suppose was best, given the fact that he _was_ the one paying for most of your fathers medical expenses, but don't worry he didn't _tell_ me. I understand it was a secret. So don't laze around with the woe is me face. If anything you should be more than grateful. If it wasn't for me telling him to help you, you probably would have resorted to whoring. Not that you're your all that attractive. But that's just a hypothesis." On that note Nami mouthed the word _DAAAAAAAYMN _to Hunny who just nodded along with Nekozawa from the window sill. Koaru did his best to hold back a laugh, unlike his brother who was ready to pounce on Kyouya for hurting _"his Haruhi's" _feelings."Well long story short he dumped you for me. But look at it this way…now neither of us can have him." Haruhi wiped her face and left the room without a word which didn't bother most of them. Except for Hikaru who stormed up to her antagonist and punched him in the face making him fall to the floor.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HER YOU FUCKING BASTARD I SHOULD JUST KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!" Instead of being afraid of the threat Kyouya just got up from the floor, dusted himself off and took a seat in the near by arm chair. Writing in his notebook with a slightly amused face. Then looked at the fuming boy in front of him. "You know Hikaru it would be in your best interest to put the chivalry on hold. Especially in front of your boyfriend. It don't seem to appease him at all. Does it Koaru?" "No it doesn't." Kaoru said angrily before storming back to his room. Hikaru stood confused at a huge fork in the road. He could either follow his old flame or boyfriend/brother. He chose neither for now.

Nekozawa was laughing hysterically along with Hunny and Nami. Pulling out another cigarette he began to smoke. "I guess we can cross Tamaki off that list." he said calmly. Hunny nodded. As his expression cooled back into its original blank state. The blond just shook his head. He was getting bored now and with all the anxiety he was feeling a little stressed. To be honest he hadn't "released" in over two weeks which was over enough time. So he weighed his options. Since he wasn't gay he could either get with the emotional train wreak or bang the cleaning lady. "Hey Nami," the woman looked over and eyed the blond through the slight darkness. "Yes Mr. Nekozawa? Is something wrong?" "You didn't make my bed this morning." the said smoothly hoping she caught the innuendo. She caught it.

Feeling deprived herself Nami figured that it was better than sitting around watching people die. So she agreed "Well, I do apologize. I will get right on it." Getting up she made her way to the younger boys bedroom while he followed not long behind.

Hunny and Kyouya sat back and watched the transaction. "Well Hunny, it seems we are the last one left with any… self control." Hunny smiled and walked over to him. "So what are you getting at exactly?"

"I say since were the smartest ones here we should look after each other. Who knows we might actually get out of here." Hunny just raised an eyebrow and then held out a hand. The black haired man grabbed hold of the mans tiny hand and shook releasing the grip Hunny started to walk away but instead turned back to him "I'll leave the deal on the table Ootori. The hand shake was just to let you know i might consider it. But remember... because were the smartest that gives us more of a reason not to trust each other. Good night." With that he left the room, leaving Kyouya alone with his thoughts.

Oh yes, this was going to be _very _interesting…

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That was something!… Do you think you know who the killer is? Lol its kinda funny when you find out though. I laughed the entire time writing this. Does that make me a bad person? Naaa. But anyway, review if will! Which you should cause I've been working my ass off! oh yeah! before it slips my mind, i cant think of a title for this one yet but if you have any suggestions that would be great!  
**


	6. Closer pt 1

**A/N: Once again I have taken forever to update but that's cool right? Eh this chap wont be very long. Its more of a filler. Lol so I dedicate this chapter to Ouran host club-yaoi! Thanxz for the reading of my humble fic!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Some Japanese lady/man does. (not really sure what their name is) Agatha Christie owns the other half. But I do own the drama!

* * *

Haruhi laid silent in her bed staring at the ceiling. The sounds of crashing waves all around her. She let herself think of him. Ryu. She could see him now. Within the waves of that beautiful day. She could hear him… No! to much has happened to her in these pass two days. Thinking such thoughts were no good to her. Last night the man she loved lied dead in the sand. Mori poisoned and Renge. Poor Renge , by the looks of it she had the worst fate yet. There was no escaping it. Everywhere she went death followed, whether it was her friends, possibly her father and even her mother.

Ryu appeared once again. It shouldn't have been that way. Nothing about it was right. She knew this. Tamaki just left her so vulnerable and desperate that…that… that's enough! She said she would stop thinking about it and god dammit she'd stop!

Last night after the argument with Kyouya she realized the truth of the matter. She was sure he didn't mean to be that way with her. It was probably just grief talking. What she didn't expect though was the amount of baggage that spilled after Tamaki's death as is he was the one holding everyone's close knit secrets together. She heard about the thing with the twins. As she'd ran out. She'd known about Hikaru's feeling for her. She wasn't stupid, it was obvious. The Kaoru thing though. She didn't approve of it, but then again she never did when it was an act either…

While her mind raced the walls of her room seemed to be getting closer together, or maybe it was her imagination. But what woke her from her thoughts was the loud knocking on her door. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR HARUHI!" yelled Kaoru from the other side. Getting up from the bed she rush over to the door and opened it, only to be knocked over by the frantic twin. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE! I CANT FIND HIM ANYWHERE!" The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Where is who? And why would he be in my room?"

After searching the contents of her room the red head bolted out and down the stairs. Being thoroughly confused Haurhi wandered down the hall in search of answers. I mean it was only ten in the morning. There was no need for this much commotion. Her eyes drifted down the halls. At two rooms in particular. Hunny and Kyouya's bedrooms. It looked like Koaru didn't try banging on their doors. That was understandable. She wouldn't either. They were never morning people.

Making her way down the stairs she realized something. There was no sounds, period. No bacon frying, no pans. Nothing, Nami wasn't in the kitchen.

Within his dark room Nekozawa tossed and turned in his sleep. Something was right. There was too much weight on the small bed. Then he heard it. The faint sound of breathing coming from his left. _Oh yea… _he thought, getting dressed. He seriously wanted to avoid the awkward post sex convo. Been there done that.

Once completely dressed with wig and cloak. He stared at her slender form from beneath the covers. She looked so peaceful, just like Renge did actually. The difference was that she wasn't dead and she had a job to do. "Nami, get up." he said shaking her. It didn't take long before she opened her eyes and reality washed over her. She was naked. She had sex with a man that was born when she was about….ten! Getting up from the bed she quickly dressed and ran out of the room and into the kitchen passing Haruhi who was suspiciously tip toeing around. As she made her way into the kitchen she saw the fridge was open and the wood burning stove was too, but it was empty. _No problem, I'll just chop MORE wood for these spoiled little bastards. _Walking pass the dining room she noticed something that turned her stomach. On the table four of the ten little soldier figurines laid smashed. Nami's heart sped up and a lump formed in her throat, but even with this overwhelmed feeling building up she couldn't help but wonder who it was.

Hunny laid awake in his bed, the morning sun glazing his immature features. He hadn't slept. He just watched the sun rise. Something told him that he wouldn't last much longer so he figured he just relax. But of course reality came and he heard Kaoru screaming at Haruhi. Sighing deeply he got up from the bed and looked at Mori's body. He was starting to smell. In the same case, he was also beginning to reek. The showers stopped working when the lights did so this made it three days since anyone's bathed.

Dressing quickly, he walked out of his room to see Haruhi walking down the stairs and Nami rushing out of Nekozawa's room. She was a whore and he was no better. Though all this death and turmoil was going on around them that creepy freak found time to bang the cleaning lady, who just happened to be a cougar. Hm.

Hunny figured it was best to ignore them till further notice. So he went into Kyouya's room. The onyx haired man wasn't sleep. He was writing something in his notebook and looked rather intent with it. "Hikaru's missing." he said bluntly. The other man stopped what he was doing and looked at the smaller boy.

"Well, shit. Its pretty early for that don't you think?"

"Its never too early." he responded before going down stairs to the window sill. Looking out the window he saw Haruhi walking into the shed. As she walked in a scream came out. Hunny just sighed and watched. _Four down six to go_.

* * *

Haruhi walked into the wooden shed and gasped. Her heart practically fell into her stomach. Hikaru was dead…

Hunny had told him to check outside so Kaoru searched frantically. There was no stone left unturned. All but one. He'd searched every part of the god forsaken island and couldn't find Hikaru anywhere! Every step he took on the perfectly golden sand made panic rise in him more and more. Now standing in front of the shed door the worst filled his mind. All possibilities except _that_ one.

Quickly like a band-aid he bust the shed door open and like a domino effect, when the door opened he dropped to his knees and screamed to the top of his lungs. He screamed and screamed until tears finally filled his eyes and then stopped to cry in silence. His heart felt like it was being sawed in half with a dull butter knife. The pain was over whelming, slow and torturing.

The thought never came to him that this could happen. If anything he thought they'd go at the same time. But here he was. His brother, his lover, his best friend dead on the shed floor. His head laying only a flew feet away from his body. For the first time in his life he was alone.

Haruhi was like a rock, quiet and motionless as she watched the scene. It only took a few moments more before people that Kaoru couldn't quite make out yet were crowded around him in a slight panic and disgust at the sight. "Well at least we know what did it…" Nekozawa said pointing to the bloodied ax leaning on the shed door. But the red head didn't budge. He wanted to die, to end it all right now. But he knew it wouldn't be that easy. The way things were going…there was already a plan.

* * *

With the commotion going on outside she really didn't want to get involved so Nami sat quietly in the kitchen and thought to herself. What was she being reduced to? Was that even important? She had nothing to ashamed of! She was a grown ass woman. Having a little fun with a younger man was no big deal. Neither was what happened to that heathen Arthur.

She smiled to herself. What would Mayuko think if he saw her now? Oh what she would give to see his face. She could still see that arrogant smile he wore the day they met. It was in the park on that beautiful May morning. The trees were blowing in the light spring wind and the birds splashed around in the fountain. And the bees… they buzz all around them.

There was a small noise coming from the window. Nami turned her head slightly and saw the small wasp buzzing around the living room. Her eyes followed it till it was out of eye shot. _That was odd _she thought closing her eyes slightly. Why would a bee be in the middle of the ocean. There were no flowers out here? But instead of questioning any further she let herself relax, simultaneous feeling the wasps stinger pentrate her neck. Within seconds her body ached in utter agonyand she felt like she couldn't move. In what felt like years she let herself fade into the nothingness. She didn't regret anything she did in her life. She was a woman of at least SOME pride. Part of her thanked the bee for the sympathy. To be honest she wasn't sure she could go another day.

As the group sat silently in the living room of the house, it was Haruhi who noticed something odd. "Hey you guys, was that wasp always there?" Kyouya looked up from the notebook he was writing in and saw the bug in question.

"I don't suppose so. Its not very common for one to be out here in the first place." Hunny just shrugged the conversation off. It didn't seem important.

"So who's been breaking the little china dolls on the table?" he asked in his recently developed monotone voice.

They room fell silent again. All that could be heard is the buzzing sound coming from the striped insect. Under his dark cloak Nekozawa watched the the sun shine into the small kitchen. He figured he should check on Nami. They hadn't spoken since she left earlier that morning. Getting up from his seat he made his way to the kitchen. The further he walked in the more beautiful her shimmering silver hair looked. Her on the other hand. She held a blank look on her face. Each step he took the more familiar this sight seemed. He wasn't sure what it was but he felt the need to touch her face. After letting three fingers stoke her cheek and getting no reaction he went into a panic. Rushing out of the kitchen as fast as he could. "Nami's dead!"

Kyouya examined the body and found a little red mark on the side of her neck. "It seems that she's been stung by the wasp that's conveniently in the house." The little man began to laugh. And walked to the kitchen window.

"According to this needle and broken statue in the window, the wasp is innocent."

Though hunny found it amusing the rest of the room went into a full on panic!

"What the hell!" haruhi screamed "for god sakes whoevers doing this just stop!"

Nekozawa pulled a cigarette hastetley out of his pocket and tried his best to lit it. "Why the fuck am I always finding dead women!"

Kaoru punched whatever was in sight and Kyouya just jotted the scene down before speaking. "We should lock up all weapons to avoid this happaning again. So place anything that could be considered a weapon on the table." The other guests went off to their rooms to gather there materials. In about five minutes they waere all back at the table.

Haruhi placed a rat tailed comb in the black bag Kyouya accumulated which was also filled with all the kitchen knives. Kaoru claimed to not have anything of the sort with him niether did Hunny. Nekozawa put his lighter in the bag and then gave everyone a grim look. "Someones stolen my revolver." Koaru gasped

"THEN YOU ADMIT IT! YOU'RE OWENS YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU HAVE NEEDED TO BRING A GUN!" The blond flinched slightly at the words but then only grew angrier.

"Hey genius, did you forget that my family runs a gun manufacturing company!" to this Kyouya smiled.

"It was said that the owner of this island ran an underground GUN manufacturing company."

Hunny piped up next. "Yea, and isn't YOUR initials U.N.?"

Nekozawa felt the corner he was being backed into. Haruhi didn't like the tension in the room one bit. Easing out of the area. She went up stairs to her given room. As she walked through the door her mouth dropped in shock at what she saw.

"!"

* * *

**A/N: Finally finished! Well there you have it! Reviews are nice, so don't be a stranger! **


	7. Closer pt 2

A/N: Wow! I feel crappy I haven't updated in so long! High school is a bitch though! I hope everyone will still stick by me though cause i worked pretty hard on this chap. I strayed a bit from the original story line for the sake of entertainment! So try to enjoy! J

Disclaimer: I don't own ouran or and then there were none!

* * *

"OH GOD NO!"

At the sound of her scream Kyouya bolted up the stairs, Nekozawa following not far behind him. It was not the time to panic but he couldn't help the feeling. Both men tried to get there as fast as they could but it was as if the door was only getting further and further away.

"Haruhi, what happened!" Kyouya yelled bursting into the room.

Standing petrified, Haruhi pointed to the seaweed on her bed. The wet plant was slowly soaking her sheets, filling her room with its salty stench. It was sickening! Her stomach turned from just the sight. Why was he doing this! She was sorry! She truly was… why was he torturing her this way! Feeling the tears on her cheek, she wiped them quickly. Only to be met by a pair of glaring eyes coming from Kyouya's unnaturally vexed face. "So you mean to tell me Ms. Fujioka that I've ran all the way up here while there's a killer on the loose… Because you're afraid of seaweed?" he let out a dark chuckle as he picked up the plant. "This new persona you've developed is beneath you Haruhi" As the blonde watched he could honestly say He was right, Haruhi had been out of character and it was getting fucking annoying… "Where's Kaoru?" he asked hoping to change the subject. As if on cue the man in question appeared behind him. "I'm right here? What do you care?"

"Just asking… can't be too careful."

"And what the are you implying?"

"I'm implying nothing! Feeling guilty?"

Kyouya interjected "Now that we know where Kaoru is where is Hunny?"

Despite her current state of fear Haruhi rushed down to the living room. She prayed for him to be there in the window. _Please let him be down there. Please let him be in that seat safe. _The others followed behind. Keeping up the best they could.

On the coffee table laid a small body. Blood gathered from the gaping hole in the center of his forehead. A sticky, crimson pool around him dripping onto the carpet. Haruhi took a step closer. "Oh my gosh …" she choked out. Kaoru tried to keep composer. Walking toward the body, Kyouya checked his pulse "He's dead." Somehow his voiced sounded both terrified and uncaring.

Nekozawa moved closer to Hunny and stared for only a moment "Why would someone humiliate him like this? Have you no shame? Bad enough you kill him but then you dress him like a clown?" "Actually..." Kyouya corrected. "This is an 18th century judicial gown." The blonde glared at him. "What the fuck does it matter what it was called?" Haruhi touched her departed friend warm arm. "We should move him"

"You move him!" Kaoru spat staring her down. Nekozawa butted in, "don't act like that. She's right someone needs to move him he's going to get ripe soon and I'm sure you don't want him on the table when it happens!" Kyouya rolled his eyes "that is if were alive by then. And if _you're_ so concerned you move it." "fine!" he shouted back, walking over to Hunny.

Nekozawa picked up the body, letting the warm blood soaking into his sleeve. It was disgusting but he couldn't get himself to refuse. He carried Hunny up to his room laying him in the bed next to Mori's "I'm so sorry Hunny…" he whispered before covering the boy's body under the sheet.

Walking into the halls he could hear the arguing. "NEKOZAWA! ARENT YOU FINISHED!" Kaoru shouted up the stairs at him. "Yah, why?" He rolled his eyes and headed to his room.

Kyouya strolled through the halls, his pen and paper held tightly in his grasp. The house wasn't very large so the walk was a relatively short one. Through his peripheral vision he could see Haruhi walking not far behind him. "Is there something I can help you with Ms. Fujioka?" he asked never dropping his pace. She paused only for a moment. "No I just thought we should stick together." Kyouya smirked and walked towards Nekozawa room. "Very well then"

Turning the brass knob, he opened the door to find blonde staring out the window. "Don't think too hard Nekozawa. You might hurt yourself." "Bite me!" he spat back opening his dresser draw. "Quit it you guys!" Haruhi yelled. The bickering wasn't helping.

Her gaze drifted to the open draw. On top a stack of papers she could faintly make out an object. "Hey, Nekozawa? What's that?" the man looked down only to face his revolver, carefully placed back into his night stand. Kyouya quickly snatched the gun. "Well what have we here?" "I swear that wasn't in there earlier…"

Haruhi watched Kyouya. "You think Nekozawa shot Hunny?" Pushing up his glasses, he looked back at her. "We can't really say that now can we?" Nekozawa looked at them both bewildered.

"HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT! IVE BEEN WITH YOU THE WHOLE TIME KYOUYA!" Kaoru strolled through the door. His lateness was becoming increasingly noticeable. "What if it was Kaoru? He's never even around!" he yelled praying that the red head would get at least SOME sort of scrutiny for his suspicious behavior.

Haruhi looked to Kaoru now who only seemed to get angrier then he was. "Don't look at me because you're a filthy murderer! Damn it Kyouya why don't we just kill him now?"

Tension was growing in the room. All the clues for a clean conviction were there but no one moved to do so. Haruhi stood still in the center, not moving a muscle. Neither were the others. Anything done and or said could and would be held against them, and time for logic was running out.

Her eyes wondered to the plaque, she read it again. "… it's getting late you guys. We should probably go bed." She said replaying the poem in her. Kyouya nodded and with the pistol, exited the room, Kaoru also leaving behind him. Waiting until they both were far enough away, Haruhi closed the door and sat on the bed next to Nekozawa. The blonde looked at her briefly before looking down again. "Nekozawa, what exactly happened with him? ... You know. To the guy you… killed." The room fell silent. The sound of his breathing grew heavier and more ragged as two tears rolled down his cheek. His face was riddled with guilt and regret but his mouth stayed glued shut. "I know it's none of my business but… I think maybe it would make you feel better if you talked about it. Were you angry? Did he hurt you?" the boy stayed quite. "Well I don't think you did it to be mean. That's not like you."

"How the hell would you know what I'm like?" now it was Haruhi who was silent. "I… he was a friend of my sisters. And one day he was chasing her around the halls with a stray cat he found in the garden. Well when I heard her screaming I rushed over immediately to try and stop him but that little brat he… he laughed and pulled the drapes from the window. All I tried to do was get away from the light but he was so close that I knocked him over…the…" "The banister" she continued for him. He looked up at her hoping she could piece together the rest for herself, which she easily did.

Nekozawa wiped the fresher tears from his face and looked out the window. "Why do you think… well I mean you've noticed the lack of compassion haven't you? I mean when Renge and Mori died… it was different then now. Now were fighting over who moves the body like it's a dead rat… "

Yes. Haruhi had noticed, she honestly preferred to ignore the entire thought of the change but it was still in her mind. "Well I think about it this way. When they were killed it was more of a surprise. Now, now each death is more like a countdown and there's only four left…" it was silent again. "I guess this is goodnight Nekozawa…" and with that she left the room and retreated to her own. Lying in bed she could hear the waves crashing against the shore. The sheets still soaked and the smell still lingering. It was the most unbearable torture… but she deserved it.

* * *

-3am-

The sun had not yet rose but a light creaking could be heard through the house. Kaoru shot up immediately. Feather light movements screamed through the walls. The twin sat completely still until he hear the front door close. At that note he bolted out of his room and ran into Nekozawa. "Nekozawa wake up! I heard someone leaving the house." Without hesitation Nekozawa jumped up. "Are you sure? Then we have to tell Kyouya..." The two men quietly snuck down the hall and knocked. "Kyouya?" Nekozawa asked opening the door. "Hello?" walking inside they found the room empty.

"Oh fuck!" exclaimed Kaoru as he backed out. The blonde made his way quickly into Haruhi's room. "Haruhi!" he whispered loudly. Haruhi woke up immediately. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. There was an eerie chill in the atmosphere. "Haruhi…" Kaoru panted.

"Kyouya's gone…"

* * *

A/N: so that was my newest chapter! i hope you liked it! reviews would be great!


End file.
